Screw It
by Patrina-Namber-Jara
Summary: While Nina comforts Patricia things get a little...heated. My first fic go easy on me! Rated M for a reason! PATRINA! R&R!


**This is my first story and my first M rated fic! I love the Nina and Patricia pairing (trust me, I LOVE Peddie and Fabina with all my heart but I like these too) and i noticed that they only have like three of them, so i wrote this! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Patricia! Come on!" Nina cried.

"Nina I just can't take it anymore! He keeps saying I'm cheating on him with Alfie!" she yells back.

The two girls, both on the other side of the door, were yelling at each other for different reasons. Patricia was upset and feeling abandoned and Nina was trying to get the punk's head screwed back on straight.

"Please open the door." Nina said softly.

After a pause the door clicked open and she stepped in.

"Shouldn't Joy be comforting you?" the brunette asked shutting the door, taking a step closer to her friend.

"She's with Fabian. She went totally insane when she found out you two broke up for good." she mumbled.

"Oh." Nina shrugged. Her and Fabian had decided that they were better off as friends.

"Everything is so messed up." Patricia groaned, running her hands through her auburn hair.

"What is?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, Joy ditched me for Fabian, Mara's dating Jerome, Amber-well I don't really hang out with her one-on-one, Alfie I don't want to hang out in fear Eddie will go completely ballistic and you, you're the only person who will talk to me!"

"Patricia that's not true." Nina sighed and stepped forward, putting her hand on the girl's arm in comfort, rubbing it softly.

"Yes it is." Patricia looked up and her eyes widened at their closeness.

"I mean…" she stared at her, Nina staring back. "We're like, best friends…we're friends…" she licked her lips subconsciously.

"I say screw it." Nina mumbled, looking at Patricia's lips quickly.

Patricia nodded quickly and grabbed Nina's face, kissing her feverously. Nina kissed back with the same amount of passion. Both breathing heavily, though they only just started kissing.

Patricia groaned as Nina slipped her tongue into her mouth. Patricia's arms wrapped around Nina's neck as hers wrapped around her waist. Patricia bit Nina's lower lip and she gasped. Patricia dove her tongue in and explored every crevasse. Nina's hands lowered, going to Patricia's butt. The red head gasped and moaned in pleasure.

Nina smirked against her mouth and moved her hands to her hips again and Patricia grunted at the loss, but it quickly turned into a deep, throaty moan when she felt Nina's warm hand slip into her panties, rubbing her pussy slowly.

"Nina…" Patricia gasped. Nina moved her lips to her neck and sucked and bit the soft flesh. "Should we…be…doing…this?"

"I…thought…we…said…screw…it?" Nina replied between kisses.

Patricia didn't answer she just moved her hips along with Nina's hand. Nina rubbed faster and Patricia then decided they needed to lay down.

They moved to her bed and fell back on it. Patricia's hands left Nina's neck and ran down her shoulder's to her friends large breasts. She squeezed them softly and Nina gasped. Patricia removed Nina's shirt in one fluent motion, revealing a dark red bra.

"Dark's a good color on you." Patricia smirked. "But it needs to go." she flipped them over and unclipped her bra. Nina kept working at Patricia's pussy as she sucked on her nipples. Every now and then she would bite down and Nina would rub faster at her clit. Patricia rubbed one nipple with her thumb while sucking on the other and would switch back and fourth to give each the same amount of pleasure.

Nina slipped Patricia's skirt and shirt off. She was wearing a matching black bra and panties. Nina quickly lost her pants too and the rest of their garments were thrown off as well. Patricia moved from Nina's tits to her stomach to her pussy, leaving butterfly kisses and Goosebumps behind as she went. Nina moaned when the punk began to suck on her clit. Kissing it and diving her tongue into her vagina every so often. She moved away and kissed Nina on the lips giving her a taste of herself.

She then dug her index and middle finger into Nina's vagina without even hesitating.

Nina moaned and groaned, her hips moving in psych with Patricia's trusts. The girls were glad that the house was at the fair today. The whole house was filled with their gasps and moans.

Patricia added another finger and gasped when she felt Nina insert four fingers into her butt hole. The two thrust into each other over and over, moans getting louder each time. Finally Patricia removed her finger and rubbed their pussies together as they came.

They cried out and Patricia fell onto Nina, both breathing heavily.

"That…was amazing." Nina murmured.

"Yes it was." Patricia smirked and kissed her again. "Ready for round two?"

Nina smirked back and flipped them over.

* * *

**Please review! I hoped y'all enjoyed it! It didn't take long. It wasn't the best but I'll be making a bunch more! Now if you want me to do a certain pairing wether it's K, T or M you can tell me. I'll make it a one-shot or drabble! Now the only pairings I won't do is any boys with Jerome of Eddie. Any others...probably! **

**-Ripper**

**Yes my name is Ripper. Got a problem with that?**


End file.
